More Adventures of Dusky
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Dusky's epic story continues after her coronation. Unrest in her people, new kingdoms, up rises and the amirkwood Elves. Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- the new day dawning

I packed all my belongs onto EverLost's brother- Obsidian- it had been two weeks since I was crowned Queen of the Ancient Ones. Now, those that had accompanied me to Minas Tirith were escorting me home. To my new home the Castle of the Royal House, which was in Cärrock. But the thing was, that had been converted into the Dragon Rider's base. So I's have to go live with the newly appointed Riders from every race. That's right, Humans, Elves, Hobbits and Dwarves could all become riders. Eragorn promised check in on us every few months, but Pine assured Ryan and I that they had managed to stay up on their own feet.

Bolder smiled as he lead his own horse over,"My Queen, if need be those that follow you are prepared to build you a castle when we return home and the living arrangements are not to your liking."

I shook my head,"Boulder, please don't tell me that or call me your Queen. Its Dusky- and - I'm sure I won't need a castle to lead our people from. I am perfectly happy without one. But because our people insist, I'll live in the Dragon Rider's base."

"Actually," Shadow reminded me as she walked up,"It's their TEMPORARY base. Until they can find a permanent one... Or you marry off.."

"Shadow," I hissed playfully at her. We'd already had this talk. If I WAS to marry. I could step down as Queen of the Ancient Ones, or I could keep the title and have my 'husband' be my king. But, because of my up bringing, I stated right up front- no man would ever surpass my judgements/rulings about a subject that had to do with my job. Ever.

EX: We were going to war and my generals didn't like it because they didn't want to go aid whoever it was. They wanted my 'husband' if I was married at the time to stop me. He wouldn't, and couldn't. I straight up told that to all my generals, the night before my coronation.

Two left the service.

But I had decided that perhaps, whoever I was to marry in the nonforsee-able future. That we could build our own little castle, at the halfway mark of the distance between where ever we had lived and the Original castle.

I patted Obsidian's shoulder, before I swing up onto him. Legolas was walking over to us. I waved and he waved back,"How are you this morning," I asked him as Shadow and Boulder left us.

Legolas smiled," Fine, thank you. I was wondering if perhaps my small party of elves could accompany your party to your boarders. It is on our way to Mirkwood."

I frowned, Legolas almost never went back to Mirkwood this soon I the season,"Is everything alright?"

Legolas chuckled,"It is fine Dusky. I promise. A prince must return to his people every now and again- yes?"

I rolled my eyes,"I guess. If you and your party see no problem with traveling with us. Than you may."

We all traveled at a moderate pace. I had taken a mental tally before I had left, six wolves traveling by foot, and seven by horse. Ryan had left the other night, just in case you miss him, on Jura. Saying he needed to make sure everything was okay in the castle. He also mentioned checking everything out when we arrived in about one week.

So, if you all are doing math, you're probably seeing that if it took us one week to get to Minas Trith - why does it seem like my coronation happen only about a day after Ryan and I had gotten back? Well it's wrong and that's because it had taken the Elders- a council made up of two elderly members from each house- about a month to decide if I was really 'Worthy' for the throne. Let me tell you, when Queen Arya came to visit and check on the riders and she learned what had happened, she was pissed. Then she set them straight by saying if they had problems with a woman on the throne- they should take it up with her and her Dragon. Or Saphira- Eragorn's dragon.

They quickly realized that me disappearing for three years wasn't my fault and I had no wish too. THEN they dragged Boulder into counsel and questioned him about Alpha's whole death thing.

Boy, are they lucky I hadn't heard about them doing that until AFTER I was crowned in Minas Trith. I might not have been very queenly.

Legolas had his men scout ahead. His party was small, only four of them had come. Gimli was too drunk to leave and told Legolas,"Ven fin ia wanna ō *hic* ia mam tooooo unk ta ide." (translation- Even if I want to I am too drunk to ride.)

Aragorn promised us he'd look after him and then send him home with a party of Dwarves in a few days. Obsidian tossed his head,/ Ah! To be out on the open road/ he cheered.

I chuckled an patted his neck,"Were you too cooped up in the city my friend?"

/Course I was. Being raised on a farm can make you crave the country side!/

Well, at least he wasn't treating me any different around others. Boulder, Shadow, Luna, Pine and even Legolas on the other hand. Let's just say I might give up the crown so I'd never have to hear Legolas say to me "Your Highness" ever again. It's not the way he's saying something like that that bothers me. It's respectful, normal, almost if he's saying "Dusky" when introducing me to someone or something. But it's just that HE'S saying it to ME. That's the problem. He was royalty long before I was probably even born.

Crap. You know, on a completely unrelated note. I've never really explained the whole 'Ancient Ones Aging' thing to ya. Sure we age a little faster than elves. We can become immortal, that's for sure, but I think we have an extremely long life span. Like, looonnnngggg. I think Shadow was like 3000 years old. Pine was like 4500

I think you get it.

I noted that Legolas' men had returned, on the second day of us riding of course. We were making good time. The talking as we traveled was light and happy. I was proud to say the my people were being hospital and civil to the elves. The elves were friendly and civil right back. Well, all except one. But that's because he already made it known that he disliked Ancient Ones.

Legolas and I rode side-by-side,"Have you seen EverLost," I asked as we rode,"I love riding Obsidian here but I miss that old girl."

Legolas chuckled,"EverLost is currently living somewhere in your Ancient Ones territory. I have ridden Arod to see how she is. She misses you terribly. I was surprised we were not riding her."

I opened my mouth to tell him that I just hadn't had the time to go out and look for her- when pounding hooves made all of those with us to look to the road before us. I reined Obsidian over to the side, making room in case whoever this was needed to get by us.

When the rider came into view, you could see it was an elf. He had blonde hair and was riding a spelled grey horse, he scanned our small group before he halted his galloping horse,"/Prince Legolas/!"

Legolas nodded. The trotted Arod forward until his Arod was standing next to the speckled. He talked in hush tones with the new elf. I silently sat on Obsidian, /Can you hear them/ I asked him.

/Nope./

I bit my lip. Legolas had a scowl on his face as he trotted Arod back to us,"my father is calling my party and I home as hastily as we can return. So I fear this is we're we part."

I smiled an patted his hand,"It shall be fine. Take care."

Legolas let out a sharp whistle as he turned Arod, the elves in his group cantered forward, then in two minutes they were galloping over the horizon. I sighed and turned back to my group,"Alright guys. You can run forward at full speed now."

Shadow and the wolves barked and shot forward. I smiled and egged Obsidian on /Let's go lead the pack!/

We travel at top speed for a full day. I would steal small amounts of energy from things around us-small small amounts so that they could easily replace it by eating- and give it to Obsidian and the other horses so they could run as long as they needed too.

I glanced up, in the thick of the woods above the trees I could see a tower. With a green dragon at the top standing guard over the land. Which happens to be broken up into four parts of the Ancient Ones houses. I saw the sun starting to rise above the horizon. It was the dawning of a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chap 2- An old friend**

***One month later***

"Araya," I called in greeting," Eragon!" We exchanged proper greeting and I walked with then through the base's courtyard,"How have you been my friends? It has been months since I last saw you."

It's been around two months since my coronation. Things took a little getting used to, but I was leading them well. I hoped anyway. Ryan and his riders were going on patrols and keeping up with the daily happenings. Life was so easy. So... Peaceful. You know when we weren't killing Orcs that seemed to be hanging around after Sauron's death, they try to do harm but with so many war-worn men they really don't stand a chance.

Eragon smiled,"We are adjusting to the knowledge that we aren't the only ones on the earth. But your people's trade helps us thrive as our own is helping yours, I hope?"

I nodded,"Yes. I must say, Awen and Éoywn love the lace that the Varden sells."

Arya smiled,"The Varden would be pleased to know such information. I shall tell the when we return."

I smiled,"Are either of you hungry or thirsty from your travels. The mid-day meal is about to begin. Both of you, Shaphira and F are welcome to join us."

Eragon smiled,"We would be delighte to join."

I smiled,"Wonderful," I lead them to the mead hall. Ryan met us as we walked into the hall.

"Eragon," he smiled,"Arya. My friends it is so good to see you. I trust your travels were well."

Arya nodded,"Very."

I noticed than many of the Ancient Ones and Dragon Riders in training were talking and laughing merrily as they tore into a roast that I had taught our cooks to prepare. (Just wait until I teach them to make pizza!) But there was one section, one in the back of the room with most being young Ancient Ones- around 2000- and appeared to be 16 years old, but there was one in the mix that stood out- a female dragon rider named Selina. Her dragon was black and named Bukefalos. they were speaking at a lower volume and were a bit more crazy with their eating. I glanced over and spotted Selina gazing coldly at me, I raised an eyebrow, then she wisely averted her gaze.

I shrugged and turned back to my guests smiling,"Come. Let's get some food and drink."

Arya and I spent most of the evening talking of magic spells, while Eragon and Ryan spoke of battles and strategies. Jura caught up with F and S as they ate what the cooks happily gave them. Yet soon the time for all of us to retire came and I had two maids led my guests to room and I retired to my own chambers.

My room was large, with a canopy bed and a desk near a small stone ledged window. Wool carpets and rigs covered most of the stone floor. There was a wardobe on the wall opposite of my bed. Then a few meters near that was a private bathroom for me. I smiled at the tapestry on one plain wall of all the kings and queen starting with Nightshade, the first King, and ending with Alpha and his wife Diem- who sadly died in an Orc raid long ago. I had Alpha tell me on one long trip to the black gates.

I changed into a nightgown before I let down my hair from its bun and picked up a small brush from the desk. I glanced over at the window, clouds were rolling in over the stars. I bit my lip. Could that be a bad omen?

I shook my head. No being paranoid. So many good leaders have fallen because of it. I signed and glanced out the window again. Wait a minute. Those were shapes. I gazed harder. That was...

I flew (no not literarily) across the room and grabbed a cloak and tossed it over my nightgown. I ran through the hallways- getting strange glances from others as I did- and busted into the courtyard.

"EverLost!"

**please review, and merry christmas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey, so I'm gonna try to update all the stories at least once s month while updating one Radom story a week till it's finished or I get writers block or something. It's been my first official week of Summer Va-Cay, so please enjoy what I've done with it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter 3 - The son

I stood in the stable stroking the sweat- covered EverLost. Many of those that would come to know of this would call me mad. A queen of her people helping a very pregnant mare get comfortable. EverLost had come to me a few days ago with her new-found herd. I had been over joyed when I found out about her being in-foal. My cobbler however will be displeased at the state of my slippers- they'll insist to make me a new pair- because there's no way I can wear these anywhere but late-night trips to the barn.

In other news, Arya had told me she had to get going last night and Eragon said he'd help Ryan train the riders for a month or two. I had watched Arya leave with her dragon only a few hours ago.

EverLost rolled over on her side in the musty barn. Hay clung to her side and I brushed it off. EverLost whinnied in thankfulness, before she laid her head back down. I smiled,"Poor thing - You must be so uncomfortable," I cooed to her. EverLost suddenly jumped and turned back onto her side. I heard liquid falling onto the barn floor,"Oh bloody hell."

I shot up," Now of all time this little thing picked now?!" I crouched near EverLost," /You need anything?/ "

EverLost gave a shrill whinny of pain,"/ Ahh! N-no. I should be fine. /"

I bit my lip and stroked her head,"It'll all be okay. Don't worry. You'll be okay. It'll hurt sure. But you'll be so happy when that little one comes."

EverLost huffed as she started to breath hard. Her body would tense and she's give a shrill nay, but then she's relax. At about the third contraction, Ryan ran into the stable sword draw. I turned to him eyebrow raised,"What the heck?"

Ryan shook his head as he rolled his eyes,"For the love of all that is good and holy. I thought someone was being murdered down here."

I chuckled,"It's the exact opposite actually. I think EverLost is about to have her foal. Not soon but it'll be in the next six-eight hours"

Ryan checked the moon,"It's almost nine o clock. You're telling me your going to stay up late until she has the baby."

"No," I said crossing my arms,"But I'll probably sleep in here. Make sure everything goes right."

Ryan just smiled a he sheathed his sword,"Whatever. Just don't do anything stupid. Anything bad actually starts to happen and you go get the Head Groom he'll know how to handle this better than you."

I scoffed,"Just get back to bed. Shadow already knows I'm here so she'll probably tell Pine when he asks her at breakfast of I'm not there."

Ryan nodded and walked out of the barn. I gazed back at EverLost. Her brown eyes flickered over to meet mine and she let out a small neigh. I smiled,"I'm here for you girl. I promise. If you need anything just tell me."

**000ooo000ooo000**

I moaned and snuggled into the cloak. Hey, wait a second. I cracked my eyes open. Doggone-it! I had fallen asleep. I shot a glance over at EverLost. She was still on her side... Was that a tiny hoof?

I sat up, the foal was coming and it was coming now! A hand clasped onto my shoulder and I looked up. I couldn't believe my eyes,"L-Legolas," I whispered, amazed as he crouched onto the balls of his feet next to me.

Legolas smiled and put a finger to his lips,"Shh. Just watch. EverLost has been doing fine."

I turned and sat back down on my knees. EverLost gave one more whinny before the foal came sliding out. I shot forward and helped EverLost get to her feet. EverLost nudged my shoulder in thanks before she turned her attention to her foal. I smiled as the little thing stood up on four shaky legs and made its way over to EverLost to nurse. From what I could tell it had a black coat like EverLost and bright blue eyes. But his coat would probably get lighter as he got older. I smiled and stroked EverLost,"You have a beautiful son EverLost."

Legolas picked up his cloak from the ground and stood near us,"Is she alright?"

I checked over her before I answered,"She looks fine. She's probably just tired," I turned to him,"Sooo. When did you arrive?"

Legolas pulled his cloak around me,"Around midnight. A small party of elves and I were sent here with a message for you and Ryan. Of course that will have to wait for the morning. Once Ryan explained to me you were here helping EverLost, I came to check on you to find you asleep. I decided to stay here with you. But more so I was helping Arod come to grasp with his new colt."

I froze for a moment,"Wait... Arod's the father?"

Legolas nodded,"I have never seen a prouder stallion before today."

I rolled my eyes and then yawned,"Whoa. I am very happy you came Legolas. I'm so happy. Really... But I'm also..."

"Tired," Legolas smiled before he he offered me his arm,"Come, the sky is becoming brighter, I shall escort you to your room."

I smiled and looped my arm in his,"Thank you," before he and I walked towards my room.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I was in London and then a family reunion and then it was the Fourth so... What can you do? I'll also be posting this month to, and thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and following!**

**Disclaimer: plenty to choose from in previous chapters**

**Chap 4- the invitation**

When I woke up later that morning. I couldn't help but reflect at how I hadn't kissed Legolas when I had saw him. We seemed to be missing that old spark that we had three years ago. I missed him so much when I had been gone. But three years could do a lot to a person. What if the reason he had gone back to Mirkwood - was it because of a wife giving birth?

No, that couldn't be it. That was just me being overly paranoid. The books never said Legolas got married. I huffed and silently started to get ready for the day. Right after I had finished getting dressed into a white cotton shirt and a pair of black pants did someone knock on my door. I started to braid my hair,"Enter!"

Legolas walked into the room smiling,"Good Morning /Love/."

I stiffened for a moment at the word but I looked at him from the mirror,"Good morning /Love/," I told him quietly.

Legolas' eyebrow raised,"Is everything alright?"

I gave him a small smile,"Yes. Why would it not be?"

Legolas didn't believe me, but he didn't press the subject,"Ryan wishes us to come to his chambers that way I can deliver him and you my message."

We silently walked into Ryan's chambers- or as I liked to call it his office- there was a large window in the back( the north wall) with a large oak desk. The west and east walls contained books and tomes. Then a tapestry of the Ancient Ones houses territories. was on the south wall near the door.

Legolas smiled and handed Ryan a letter,"It is from my father. I have not read it so I unfortunately do not know what it says. Or why I was sent here. I apologize."

I smiled,"There's no need."

Ryan scanned the letter before his face broke out into a grin. He read a section aloud,"In order to get to know our new allies better, I hope that I may see both you and your second cousin Queen Dusky at the annual summer festival," Ryan looked up at Legolas,"It says here that you can clear anything up for us."

Legolas chuckled,"Only my father can put together such a scheme. You see my friends, the summer festival is when we celebrate the coming seasons. It is a time of plenty and joy. We celebrate it all of one week."

I smiled,"It sounds wonderful. When is it?"

Legolas shook his head,"This is what confuses me. The festival is not until a few months- at the end of summer. He told me to return with you or with your message of decline..."

I but my lip,"So if we don't go to this festival you go home. But if we want to go we wait until a few days before the festival begins and then go. Hmm," I think Legolas' father might not want him to come home, without me? Well, if we decline that would look bad, and we'd have to make up some excuse... Like how I loved Legolas but don't now or something strange.

But I love him. I really do. You can't lie in the Ancient Language, so that was obvious. So we kinda HAD to go. I looked up at both males," I think we should go."

Legolas grinned and Ryan nodded,"I think it's a good idea too. Can you send back a messenger with a reply? Or do all your elves have to stay here?"

Legolas smiled,"Luckily they don't have to show you the way to Mirkwood. I shall send one with your reply this afternoon."

Ryan nodded and looked over the letter again,"Let's see... Not all the riders can attend, nor can all the ancient ones. Looks like I will have to spend these few months determining who shall come," Ryan quit his rambling and turned to me,"So, how is EverLost and her baby?"

I smiled,"She gave birth to a healthy colt."

Ryan smiled as he placed the letter back on his desk,"Good. Good. Now if that's all we need, I think we all can get bak to our day. I hope to see you both in the meadhall for breakfast."

**000**

The days passed slowly. I mean a festival-With the elves of Mirkwood. How awesome would that be?! I spent the time training with the Elves, Riders and Ancient Ones. So far everyone was getting along quite well. No one really had a problem with anyone. Except maybe Selina and Bukefalos, they seemed to not like me very much. One day I held a training session with them, and well. It didn't end very well. Selina had gotten aggressive after the fourth time I knocked her out of the training circle. She slashed at my face and clipped my cheek. A small cut, one that would simply heal on its own.

I blocked her blow with Garjzla, and spun, ripping her sword from her grasp and causing it to fly out of the ring, I put Garjzla up to her neck,"Dead," I muttered for the fifth time.

Selina gave an exasperated sigh and I smiled,"Next time try not to let your instincts dominate what your doing. You need to balance them with your mind so you're not just fighting blindly. A plan of attack helps immensely. Other than that you are a very good fighter."

Selina bowed,"Thank you my Lady."

I rolled,"Selina and others in hearing distance- What have I told you to call me?"

They all paused whatever they were doing and answered unanimously,"Dusky or Dusk."

I waved my hand,"Thank you. Now who's next?"

No one came forward. They averted my eyes, I raised my eyebrow I amusement,"Oh come now, surely someone would challenge a friendly woman to a friendly spar?"

"I will," I turned to see Legolas standing with his knives drawn,"If the lady shall have me."

I got into a defensive stance,"Have at thee Prince Greenleaf."

We crossed blades. I smiled and pushed, but Legolas pushed back. We slipped apart and I spun avoiding him and his knives. We tradded blows about five more times before I suddenly had both of us disarmed. I smiled and started using my newly taught hand-to-hand skills. I dodged his fists and caught him lightly on the jaw. Legolas smirked and leapt forward wrapping his arms around me, I struggled,"Dead," Legolas breathed in my ears. I crossed my arms palms down on my chest. Then used my natural forced to get myself out of his grip.

I spin around to face him and placed my hand on his neck,"Dead!"

We smiled at each other and laughed at ourselves. Those around us erupted into applause. Pine smiled,"Well done! Well done!"

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO sorry this is so late, I also will have about 5 more chapters in different stories tomorrow so if you don't see it don't worry! Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter- Travel**

The days slowly passed. I helped EverLost with her colt, she had named it Thurin. Arod was a wonderful father to him and EverLost was a wonderful mother. But then the day arrived, and I readied Obsidian to leave. EverLost and a handful others were to stay behind, mostly those that had volunteered to stay. The rest were to come with us to Mirkwood.

Legolas rode forward on a horse named Arrow. One of our horses because Arod had to stay here with EverLost and Thurin,"Are we ready to leave?"

I nodded,"Yes. Let's go!"

**0000**

The ride to Mirkwood was pleasant, no Orcs came and attacked us. No One's horse spooked and threw them. It was quiet and pleasant. Legolas, Ryan and I had a nice time going down. It took our group about three days to get down to Mirkwood. It felt like a camping trip, one were you ride everywhere and sleep under the stars. On the last day, Legolas pointed ahead,"There," he smiled,"Is the beginning of Mirkwood."

The forest was thicker there than it has ever been during my time in Middle Earth. It was beautiful, the deep forest was beautiful, birds sang and squirrels raced in the trees. It was breath taking. I looked over at Legolas,"Amazing."

Legolas' face lit up with pride,"I am glad you think so. As we speak Lord and my father are negotiation on how the newly-freed forest will be divided. There is also talk of what the forest will be renamed."

"That's wonderful,"I smiled as we traveled.

Of course, fate didn't like to smile on me all the time.

Two seconds later an arrow was shot and struck the horse in front of me, a young Mirkwood elf, by the name of Lhoris was thrown as his horse went down. Chaos then erupted as Orcs started to surround us. I pulled Garjzla from its sheath,"Orcs! Orcs!"

I hopped down from Obsidian before sending him forward with a hard smack on his rear. Then met one of the Orcs in battle, our blades screeching as they locked.

Shouts filled the air as more elves, Ancient Ones and Orcs battled around me. Shadow appeared by my side on her wolf form and she bit into an Orc's neck. She stood at my back, prepared to die for me like always. My head snapped in Legolas' direction when I heard him cry out. An arrow had found its way into his shoulder. Shadow pulled me down as an Orc blade slashed the air where my throat had been,"My Lady! Please pay attention!"

I hissed and thrust my sword forward shouting,"Brisingr!"

The blade erupted into flame, and the Orc ran away, my body felt a bit weaker but I ignored it and fought on, extinguishing the flame and just using my sword and shield. I heard hoofbeats headed our way. Only a few Orcs remained, but I could see bodies out of the corner of my eye. My fear and anger swirled and erupted. I roared, and felt around for the minds of all the orcs that remained, and invaded their minds and killed them without hesitation. I suddenly felt ill and was pitched to my knees before I hit my hands.

"Dusky," Shadow cried bounding in front of me before transforming into her human form,"Are you-"

"I'm fine," I panted," Just... Just a little tired."

Shadow helped me to my feet and I loved up as several elves on horseback approached us, but one rode something a little different, it was an Elk. I think I found Legolas' father. Let's just hope, Legolas was still alive to greet his father.

**thanks for reading please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO sorry this is so late, I also will have about 5 more chapters in different stories tomorrow so if you don't see it don't worry! Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter- Travel**

The days slowly passed. I helped EverLost with her colt, she had named it Thurin. Arod was a wonderful father to him and EverLost was a wonderful mother. But then the day arrived, and I readied Obsidian to leave. EverLost and a handful others were to stay behind, mostly those that had volunteered to stay. The rest were to come with us to Mirkwood.

Legolas rode forward on a horse named Arrow. One of our horses because Arod had to stay here with EverLost and Thurin,"Are we ready to leave?"

I nodded,"Yes. Let's go!"

**0000**

The ride to Mirkwood was pleasant, no Orcs came and attacked us. No One's horse spooked and threw them. It was quiet and pleasant. Legolas, Ryan and I had a nice time going down. It took our group about three days to get down to Mirkwood. It felt like a camping trip, one were you ride everywhere and sleep under the stars. On the last day, Legolas pointed ahead,"There," he smiled,"Is the beginning of Mirkwood."

The forest was thicker there than it has ever been during my time in Middle Earth. It was beautiful, the deep forest was beautiful, birds sang and squirrels raced in the trees. It was breath taking. I looked over at Legolas,"Amazing."

Legolas' face lit up with pride,"I am glad you think so. As we speak Lord and my father are negotiation on how the newly-freed forest will be divided. There is also talk of what the forest will be renamed."

"That's wonderful,"I smiled as we traveled.

Of course, fate didn't like to smile on me all the time.

Two seconds later an arrow was shot and struck the horse in front of me, a young Mirkwood elf, by the name of Lhoris was thrown as his horse went down. Chaos then erupted as Orcs started to surround us. I pulled Garjzla from its sheath,"Orcs! Orcs!"

I hopped down from Obsidian before sending him forward with a hard smack on his rear. Then met one of the Orcs in battle, our blades screeching as they locked.

Shouts filled the air as more elves, Ancient Ones and Orcs battled around me. Shadow appeared by my side on her wolf form and she bit into an Orc's neck. She stood at my back, prepared to die for me like always. My head snapped in Legolas' direction when I heard him cry out. An arrow had found its way into his shoulder. Shadow pulled me down as an Orc blade slashed the air where my throat had been,"My Lady! Please pay attention!"

I hissed and thrust my sword forward shouting,"Brisingr!"

The blade erupted into flame, and the Orc ran away, my body felt a bit weaker but I ignored it and fought on, extinguishing the flame and just using my sword and shield. I heard hoofbeats headed our way. Only a few Orcs remained, but I could see bodies out of the corner of my eye. My fear and anger swirled and erupted. I roared, and felt around for the minds of all the orcs that remained, and invaded their minds and killed them without hesitation. I suddenly felt ill and was pitched to my knees before I hit my hands.

"Dusky," Shadow cried bounding in front of me before transforming into her human form,"Are you-"

"I'm fine," I panted," Just... Just a little tired."

Shadow helped me to my feet and I loved up as several elves on horseback approached us, but one rode something a little different, it was an Elk. I think I found Legolas' father. Let's just hope, Legolas was still alive to greet his father.

**thanks for reading please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, weekly update time. Now I know this is extremely late, but I just got back from Tulsa Tough with my family, anything that isn't posted on today will be posted by tomorrow evening, also, check out my profile after the 24th for more update lists.**

**Also, I appreciate that everyone is very excited to read the next chapter, but please, I ask you to refrain from pointing it out to me, I know that I don't update at a specific time, but it stresses me out when I get a message at noon saying that so-and-so is upset that the chapter isn't out yet. Trust me, I'm just as annoyed too.**

**Other then that, ya'll are still SO lovely!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I only own-**

**Dusky: ME! ME! ME! I'm so awesome!**

**...the ****extremely humble OC, apparently...**

**Chapter- Counting Off**

Shadow helped me get to my feet. My first thoughts were Legolas, but then they drifted to Obsidian and finally landed on my own people. I shook my head, _They're your first concern you idiot! _God Lord how was I entrusted to run a people when all I apparently think about is definitely not them. Most of the elves had been further down the path and around the bend. The sounds of fighting had stopped, so it was safe to say things were okay.

I glanced around and called out," Ancient Ones! Sound off!"

"One," Shadow called.

"Two," Boulder said coming up next to us.

"Three," that was Ryan, he was sticking his sword into the ground to clean the gore off of it. He glanced above as Dragons passed over us,"Jura and the others weren't attacked. They're fine."

"Good," I nodded," tell them to keep going without us, we'll meet them there. Next!"

"Four," good, Dove is okay.

There was a pause and my heart rate sped up,"Five," Hawthorne, an older Hemlock male with a brown and white malted pelt limped over. However, the pause was much longer as Six didn't answer. I glanced over at Hawthorne,"Do you know who was after you?"

"A Nightshade," Hawthore thought for a moment but then winced as Dove has started cleaning the cut on his thigh,"I believe his name was... Jen... No... Juniper?"

I started pacing along the trail. I was recounting the battle in my head, Orcs had managed to come at us from all size, a fairly large party it seemed, but we'd faced worse, so while it was a hard fight we persevered. At least, I hopped, I took a lot of air in my lungs to call out"Nightshade Juniper! Sound off!" There was a pause before a faint whine was heard. I changed into wolf form and pricked my ears,"AGAIN," I barked out to him.

The noise came again, and I rushed over to a large pile of Orcs. A large brown and black marbled paw stuck out from under it. I tapped it with my own and it twitched,"He's here! Pine, please continue with the count. Boulder, Shadow help me dig him out. Dove, I need your medical expertise!"

Pine and Shadow both rushed over and in wolf form we started to drag the carcasses off of our comrade. The flesh underneath our teeth tasted sour and I kept gagging but refused to stop. I finally got enough off to reveal his red chest armor, however it was so torn and covered in blood it was hard to tell the leather from his fur,"I got to him. All we need to do now is clear his head and legs. Don't move him."

Shadow grabbed a body that was over his head and Boulder pulled the one on his legs and both yanked at the same time, revealing the young scout. Dove rushed over and closed her eyes as she placed her delicate hand onto his head, right inbetween his ears. She flinched then relaxed,"He's wounds are pretty deep. I'll use the Orc's energy to try my best to repair him."

"Thank you," I nodded at Boulder," Stay and help her with anything she needs. Shadow come with me."

I transformed back into human form and continued back down the path, looking for Pine.

I found the house leader of the Wolfsbanes writing a list off the last Ancient One with us,"Pine. How is everyone?"

Pine glanced up, the golden trim on his ceremonial leather armor to establish that he was a House Leader was marred with more gore than it had been,"There were a few more wounded but other than that they're alive. How is Juniper?"

Luna, an Aconite that had aided me in Helm's deep, stumbled up with a panicked look on her face,"J-Juniper? What happened to Juniper?"

I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze,"He's fine. He just got a little more banged up than the rest of us. Dove is with him now."

Luna nodded,"Oh."

I thought for a moment,"Luna, You're and scout right?"

"Yes, Dusky," she nodded respectfully,"It's my main training."

"Good, scout ahead to the elven party. I saw King Thandriel on his way. Inform him of the attack. I'd go with you but I need to see about the elves in our party. "

Luna nodded,"Yes, Ma'am," she started running and in mid-step transformed into her wolf form.

I glanced at Pine,"Start getting everyone prepared to move again. I'll go see the elves."

Pine chuckled,"You should run, you've had this," he motioned with his hand to look for the right word,"... look on your face and I know there's only one thing that can fix a face like that."

I nodded and turned, taking one step forward before transforming and bounding off towards the section that the elves had fought.

** Thank you for reading, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas, as a present I've written a new chapter for EVERYBODY - and some NEW STORIES! Cause God help me, the new stories just keep coming and coming and I'm drowning...**

**Well, I have to say it guys, I've really sucked at sticking to my posting plan. But, my New Years resolution is that I'll stick to it. But I can only do ONE story at a time. So we're gonna have a little contest! There will be a poll on my page with all the sorry titles on it. But in also going to create a rule that each REVIEW, and only a REVIEW, (from a guest or not) will count as a vote for that story. You can follow and favorite to your hearts content, but it won't count. Thank you! Please review and vote! Will be open until the 9th of January.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Dusky: They only owes me and the Ancient ones, we're badass man!**

**Chapter- Alrighty Then**

**Previously:**

_Pine chuckled,"You should run, you've had this," he motioned with his hand to look for the right word,"... look on your face and I know there's only one thing that can fix a face like that."_

_I nodded and turned, taking one step forward before transforming and bounding off towards the section that the elves had fought._

**And now:**

My paws may or may not have skidded across the leaves and mud on the ground as I ran. I was just so worried, I knew that in the books, Legolas and Gimli had gone on adventures by themselves, but now that I had entered the picture, things had changes quite a bit. I felt guilty about that, after all everyone would practically be living their happily ever after, but my presence had brought a bit more conflict then. My armor jingled as I ran, the metal on my claws punctured the ground to drag me forward. I tried to keep my tongue in my mouth, but I needed to pant as my wolven was deemed that I need to do what nature had designed me to do. Even if I'd be wiping up the drool from my chin after I transformed.

The other half of the party hadn't been too far ahead of us, or at least I thought they hadn't but it had seemed that our friends had attempted to outrun the enemy before they had stopped to fight- resulting in about a little over a quarter mile chase. I could hear the horses still neighing in panic even though the sounds of metal on metal had finished. I picked up the pace as my anxiety rose, but when I rounded the last corner I was related to just see a bunch of Orcs carcasses lying dead on the ground. I slowed my pace to a trot as all the elves had dismounted from their horses and were getting medical care or giving it to the them. A few of the horses had received superficial cuts, that were also being treated. It bothered me a bit that hadn't sent anyone to check on us, but then realized that they probably could see and hear us back there, but still- really?

I ignored it as I kept trotting up to them. One of the elves turned around, and I recognized the young elf that had been thrown from his horse, Lhoris. The young elf turned, hearing my armor, his hand had been on his knife, but once he realized that it was me, he quickly removed his hand from his knife and turned his head, "It's the Queen Dusky!

The talking grew quieter as Legolas ran from his spot near one of the horses he had been treating and raced over to me. He was out of breath by the time we had met. I transformed and immediately wiped my chin before I embraced him, "oh, thank god!"

Legolas slipped a stand of my hair back behind my ear, "I had thought that you were right behind us. Is everyone okay?"

I nodded, " More or less, Juniper- he's hurt pretty badly. But everyone will live."

There was a howl from behind us as Pine let me know that the others were heading our way. Legolas took my hand in his, " I blame myself," he muttered, " I should have realized that the Orcs had attacked the back group more heavily. This mistake is inexcusable."

I raised my eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Only about two Orcs attacked the party I fought my way to the front. But they kept pushing us back, away from the other half of the group. We were;t able to push back and I was just about to send someone to fetch you. I'm just so glad you're alright."

I lifted a strand of Legolas' own hair, and he pulled away to go back to his own men. I frowned as I watched his back retreat. What was with him, "Alrighty then," I sighed, I really wanted to snap at him. How dare he just walk away like that. What the hell happened to him? He had just been progressively getting colder and colder. I kept the frustration out of my voice as I called to his retreating back, "I'll go meet my men." I huffed and turned back into my wolf form and ran the rest of the way to meet the others. Only Luna was in her human form. The horses that we had had been tied together in a line and then had been tied to Luna's mare. A supply travois had been emptied of supplies and Juniper had been placed into it. he was exhausted, and mostly healed. I met Shadow and touched noses with her.

Shadow immediately noticed that I was angry. She cocked her head over, the expression look so much like a dog that it startled me for a second. I shook my head, "They are finishing up treating their wounded. Let's move."

We raced forward to find the elves ready to head out. I nodded up at Legolas and we continued on our journey.

**Thank you for reading- go vote and review! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
